


All Night Long

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's over protectiveness of Harry often causes arguments for the two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night Long

The sound of the intercom buzzing cut through Harry's concentration. His eyes flicked over to the speaker on the wall as Felicia's voice crackled through.

"Sir, Peter is here to see you."

"Let him in please, Felicia."

His eyes looked up and his lips pulled into a smile when their eyes met.

"Hey Pete, how you been? What's up?"

"Came for work. You're giving the Bugle a photoshoot, remember?"

Shit. Harry had completely forgotten.

"Have you been working all night, Har?"

"Yea... Bad habit. Uh, can we reschedule this?"

"Harry I've spoken to you about this before! You can't keep staying up all night for work."

"I don't have time to sleep, Peter. Now, can we reschedule this?"

"You need to sleep! Do I have to force you to sleep? Knock you out?"

"Can. We. Reschedule. This?"

"We're not discussing the shoot until we've discussed your sleeping habits."

"We do not need to discuss my sleeping habits."

"GOD DAMN IT HAR YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF."

"I'M DYING ANYWAY WHAT DOES IT MATTER?"

"NOT FOR ANOTHER COUPLE OF DECADES."

"SO WHAT-"

Harry froze as Peter's lips met his own, his hands slowly reaching up and curling in Peter's hair. They pulled back from each other, foreheads resting against each other's.

"You need to start sleeping."

"Only if you stay with me."

"I can't do that all the time."

"Well why don't we change that?"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Hey you're not as thick as you seem, Parker."

"I'll consider it."

They kissed a few times, Harry letting out a noise of content. Peter held his hips and gently dipped him. A squeal escaped Harry's lips and he giggled.

"We gonna do this shoot then..?"


End file.
